


Mazikeen imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Mazikeen imagines from my tumblrs





	Mazikeen imagines

You sat in one of the booth’s at your father’s club Lux, Maze at your side and two drinks on the table in front of you.

Nearby a group of women danced in very revealing outfits on top of the small stage on the side of the room. 

Yours eyes were on one dancer in particular you found attractive who’s shirt was hanging off her shoulder showing off the lacy black bra underneath.

The woman knew you were watching her so she tugged her shirt down just a little bit more.

Maze didn’t have a problem with you watching the dancer, in fact her hand was skimming up your thigh underneath the table.

She rested her hand at the crotch of your pants, feeling the outline of your cock.

“You like that don’t you, watching her,” she whispered in your ear.

“Do you have a problem with that,” you grinned at her.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Y/N staring at another woman but I know at the end of the night you’re all mine,” she said biting down on your bottom lip, her hand expertly unbuttoning your pants and slipping inside, giving you teasing strokes.

“Keep watching her,” Maze ordered before attaching her lips to your neck.

You looked back at the dancer, her shirt was completely gone now which made Maze nip roughly at your neck when you took a deep gulp.

She pulled your cock out of your pants, stroking more fervently now.

Grabbing your glass you took a drink to cool yourself down, feeling like the whole club was getting hotter every second. 

You nearly tipped the glass over when you tried putting it back on the table due to Maze squeezing roughly at the base of your shaft.

“Maze,” you grunted.

“Eyes on her,” Maze chuckled.

The woman grabbed another one of the dancers and held onto her hips, grinding into her making your own hips involuntarily rock forward into Maze’s hand.

Maze could feel you becoming tense signaling you were close so she quickened the pace of her hand, her lips firmly on your weak spot under your ear that she knew would make you go over the edge.

With just a few more strokes you were cumming into her hand and she kissed you hard to stifle your moans.

“How about we take this upstairs?” you muttered against her lips.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she smirked.


End file.
